


rebirth

by neepynoodles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Extremely brief misgendering, Haircuts, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/neepynoodles
Summary: a short drabble involving a haircut and a realisation that makes everything click together





	rebirth

Isa only begins to live years after he is born.

He stares at his reflection and doesn’t see himself. He feels detached, disconnected. They say he has lovely features, they tell him he’s beautiful, and he knows he is. 

But perhaps not like this. 

Voices from memories echo in his head, “ _ You’re such a gorgeous g̼̬̞̞̻̯ͤͨ͒̓ i̬̗̩̤̹̔ͥ̉̄̋͗̄͡ͅͅ r̮̬ͧ̊ͯͬ l͉̪̩̮̼̪̹.” _ , and his gaze grows cold. 

_ Definitely  _ not like this. 

Every mirror, every puddle of water, lake, shop window, they’re all reminders that he can’t quite place the uneasiness. It’s not just from a single source but he can’t pinpoint it. 

Until one day, he’s staring down at his scissors as he cuts a neat circle for this art project of the moon. And he thinks he’s got it, he  _ knows  _ he’s got it. 

Staring at his reflection again, he lifts the scissors and begins to cut. He avoids the gaze of himself in the mirror, keeping his eyes on the blue locks he snips as they fall down like leaves from a tree. The moonlight streams in through the window and when he finally finishes, the light highlights the truth he’s known all along. 

He stares at his reflection and finally sees himself. He blinks. His own face in the mirror blinks back. 

The smile on his face is genuine and his own, not simply the mask he’s been putting on to play a role. His hair still sticks up like a cockatiel but now the length of it barely reaches his shoulders. He lowers the scissors and he can’t stop his smile from widening. Perhaps he’ll grow it out again in the future, but if he does, it will be his own choice to make. Not anyone else’s. 

He sees himself and for now, that’s all he needs. 

**And then his heart is ripped from him.**


End file.
